Many electronic devices connect to electrical signal sources (e.g., an electrical power source) and/or other electronic devices via one or more conductors. Each conductor may comprise an insulated conductor comprising a conductive wire and an insulator that surrounds all portions of the conductive wire except the ends of the conductive wire.
The electronic devices identified above may comprise components that can be damaged if an undesired electrical signal is provided to the electronic device. Those components may comprise microprocessors, field-programmable gate arrays, or some other component. As an example, the undesired electrical signal may comprise an over-voltage signal (e.g., an electrical signal having a voltage value greater than a maximum voltage threshold) and/or an over-current signal (e.g., an electrical signal having a current value greater than a maximum current threshold). Other examples of the undesired electrical signal are also possible.